


午夜卧室

by ddalgimilkeubbang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgimilkeubbang/pseuds/ddalgimilkeubbang





	午夜卧室

“嗯啊…尼尔给我…唔…”

 

姜丹尼尔本来就睡得不深，尤其是在邕圣祐怀了孩子过后更浅眠了，怕他大半夜的忽然发生了什么事搞得父子不保的话他会自责一辈子。

 

身边的人挺着皮球一样大的肚子扭着腰，浅绿色的睡衣领口处被汗湿了一圈，浓烈的草莓味久违地充斥了整个卧室，他闭着眼睛面色潮红，微微张着的嘴呢喃着一些只有他们在欢愉时才会说的话。

 

“嗯…深一点…唔啊…哈…好棒…”  
六个月没听到这把软绵绵的声音销魂地想要自己把他填满的姜丹尼尔觉得一股热气汇在一起往腿间冲，一把邪火烧得越来越旺。再听下去他会想要把邕圣祐按着狠狠操一番，在理智还残存的时候他掀起被子想到浴室自己解决，不料脚一落地邕圣祐就挽着他的手腕，伸着舌喘气，一双水光氤氲的眸子看着他。

 

姜丹尼尔用手掌盖着他那双会让自己失控的眼。  
“别看了，我怕我会控制不住。我去趟厕所。”  
他别过头离开床的时候却被邕圣祐扯住，一个没站稳又往床上跌。

 

“别控制，我想要。”  
邕圣祐跨到他身上，两人档间渐渐起了形状的滚烫相抵，自己圆滚滚的肚子碰着姜丹尼尔结实的腹肌，环着他的脖颈把自己的嘴唇往他的嘴巴送。

 

姜丹尼尔的理智被邕圣祐自己送上来的动作摧毁得一干二净，双手摸上他的腰，舌头探进他的嘴里与之纠缠，舌尖舔过他的上颚牙龈，汲着他的津液。蜂蜜和草莓的味道交融在一起，房间每一寸空气都弥漫着腻人的气息，待邕圣祐觉得口腔里的空气越发稀薄把他推开时姜丹尼尔被禁锢在内裤里的物什已在内裤里涨得发疼。

 

邕圣祐嘴边挂着一条亮晶晶的银线，配上红肿的嘴唇、绯色的颊和被蒙上水气的双眼显得越发诱人，姜丹尼尔眼球往下一滚看见他隆起的肚皮时还是轻轻把他推开，本来在他腰上的手现在在他头上顺着他的发丝。  
“乖，你还在怀孕，多等几个月好吗？”

 

“医生说运动对生产有帮助…”  
他拉下姜丹尼尔被前液打湿的内裤，掏出他涨得妖翘的性器，指尖沿着柱身上的青筋上下游走。  
“你这是在帮我。”

 

“操。”  
姜丹尼尔裸着也觉得全身发热，邕圣祐手中的性器又涨了几分。  
“邕圣祐你自己拿来的。”

 

姜丹尼尔把他下半身的衣物脱了下来抛在地上，一只手指往他的后穴探。久未经事的后穴有些紧致，手指进入的时候他感觉趴在自己身上的人也在微微颤栗。姜丹尼尔空闲的手掐着他的下巴给他送吻的时候后穴也随着他的开拓变得松软，他加入一指持续按压，当粘液随着他抽出来的手指拉成丝的时候他换了个让邕圣祐平躺在自己身下的姿势。

 

“嗯…尼尔…给我…”  
手指抽出后邕圣祐觉得身后传来一阵空虚，他扭动着腰肢，双手攀上姜丹尼尔的唇索吻。

 

姜丹尼尔咬着从床头够来的保险套，撕开包装后套上。  
“哥连我带个套的时间都等不了吗？”  
他的声音渐渐变得低哑，他掰开邕圣祐的双腿，肉刃往他的小穴挺。

 

“嗯啊…好大…”  
后穴的皱褶被撑开抚平，邕圣祐悬在空中的双腿开始发麻，软软地勾住姜丹尼尔的腰，穴肉把性器吸得紧紧的，姜丹尼尔掐着邕圣祐的腰一节一节地侵入他的身体，全根没入的时候两人都发出了满足的喟叹。

 

“哥把我吸得好紧，那么想念我吗？”  
姜丹尼尔揉着他因孕期而微微涨起的奶子，手指玩弄着渐渐挺立的乳尖，酥麻像电流一样串流过身体舒服得他发出了几声闷哼。  
姜丹尼尔开始了身下的动作，九浅一深地抽插着，上下夹攻的快感让他忍不住呻吟，弓着身子示意另一边也想被他带茧的大手照顾。

 

“啊…尼尔…快点唔啊…”  
姜丹尼尔蹭上了他的敏感点，刺激得邕圣祐兴奋地叫了出来，催情剂一样的浪叫让姜丹尼尔不自主加快了身下的动作，把邕圣祐撞得之说得出嗯嗯啊啊的无意义音节。

 

“哥身为人母了还那么淫荡的吗。”  
这句话让邕圣祐意识到自己挺着肚子还在姜丹尼尔身下要他把自己操开的事实，脸顿时红了几分，羞耻和快感交杂在一起却让他身子越发敏感，胯间的东西也随着姜丹尼尔的冲击翘得越来越高。

 

“我…我快了…帮…帮我…”  
他握住姜丹尼尔的手往流着清液的性器带时却被他一个反将军把双手都擒在了他头上。

 

“今天不准用手，我想看哥挺着肚子被我操射的样子。”  
邕圣祐被他的话刺激得更为羞耻，随着他的几次越发用力的撞击抖着射了出来，浊白的液体射到姜丹尼尔的腹肌上溅到自己圆滚滚的肚皮。

 

甬道随着前方的高潮快速收缩，温热的肠液隔着一层薄薄的套子洒在姜丹尼尔的柱身上，被吃得紧紧的玉茎在他体内又涨了一圈，被夹得差点缴械的姜丹尼尔报复性地往内一个深挺，直入更深处，淫水随着那一插噗嗤一声溢出交合处。  
“唔啊…好满…好深…”

 

难怪大家都说怀孕的omega平时不发情，发起情来却比谁都骚。

 

“哥的水好多啊…你说哥会不会有奶水呢”  
姜丹尼尔把头埋入他的胸像被母亲哺乳的孩子一样温柔地吮着他的乳头，下身的动作却顶得越发狠。

 

“你…啊…闭嘴…”  
一股温热流入姜丹尼尔的舌尖，腥甜的味道在味蕾化开时像春药一样激发了姜丹尼尔的欲望，像发饿的孩子一样狠狠地啜着身下的人的乳头像要汲取更多的奶水。

 

“别吸了…嗯啊…这些是，啊…是以后给宝宝的…”  
他忍着痒使了点劲推开了姜丹尼尔在他胸前流连的头，姜丹尼尔有点不满的撅了撅嘴，脑内一个机灵就弯腰拉开床边的抽屉拿出了一对粉红色的夹子往他被自己蹂躏得又红又肿的乳头上夹。

 

“干你娘你干嘛！”  
此刻的邕圣祐早被他操到软得像一滩水一样，叫得哑了却软绵绵的声音连粗话骂出来在他耳中也成了跟自己哭着要操的呻吟没什么分别。

 

“哥不让我吸，我就让他流出来我自己舔咯。”  
姜丹尼尔一脸无辜地说出这句话的时候真的想让邕圣祐把枕头往他脸上砸。

 

姜丹尼尔一摁开关就把震动强度开至最强后又开始了身下的动作，几乎全根拔出又往最深处顶的动作让邕圣祐全身开始痉挛，连一句话也说不出，豆大的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉着，双手无力地搭着姜丹尼尔的肩膀用指甲抓开了几条红痕。

 

没一会儿半透明的液体就从乳尖溢出，顺着震动的频率一颤一颤地流下肚子，流到肚子的下半部和刚刚射过的精液汇在一起，混着姜丹尼尔在自己身上留下的唾液，全身都是水痕的邕圣祐在月色的映照下有着母身不该有的色情。

抽插的水渍声和姜丹尼尔湿濡的舔舐声杂糅在一起，混着奶香的卧室仿佛打翻了一杯混了蜂蜜的草莓牛奶一样，甜甜的却带着情事的腥臊让氛围更为淫靡。

 

“呜呜呜啊…不要了尼尔…”  
邕圣祐因为胸前的刺激和后庭发狠的挺进刚刚软下去的性器又抬起头来，射了两次的物什涨得有点发疼，被震得发麻的乳头也流不出东西来了，他想要拔开乳夹却因为太猛烈的震动而使不上劲。  
“乳夹…嗯啊…拿开…没有…唔…没有了…”

 

姜丹尼尔精虫上脑也没有忘记自己的omega还在怀孕，他让喊停的时候姜丹尼尔就关掉了震动把乳夹取了下来往地上抛，一脸歉意地欺下去吻走了他脸上的泪。  
“对不起，累着你了…”

 

“没事，你把我弄得很舒服…”  
邕圣祐艰难地动了动要往他体内的东西撞。  
“继续。”

 

身下人的称赞无疑是对一位alpha最催情的肯定，他的双眸又蒙上了一层情欲的红，猛地扶着他的屁股往内插。被操熟一样的穴肉随着他大幅度的进退往外翻，接着传入耳内的又是邕圣祐勾人的娇吟。

 

“哈啊…尼尔慢点…会…唔啊…会坏的…”  
姜丹尼尔放慢了动作，却往深处一顶，轻轻顶弄着他的腔口。

 

“孩子啊爸爸来跟你打个招呼了~”  
他的语气像医院里抱着新生儿的父亲一样幸福而宠溺。

 

“别搞那边啊混蛋。”  
邕圣祐怕他没控制住把腔口顶开了会伤到里面的宝宝，赶紧挪着腰往后退了一些。

 

“你老公我是傻子吗，就算是精虫上脑我也懂得保护我们的结晶啊笨蛋。”  
他把邕圣祐捉了回来，抱着邕圣祐的腰，托着他的屁股让他含着自己的肉刃坐在他腿上交换了缱绻温柔的一个长吻。

 

“呃啊…好深…”  
姜丹尼尔把托着他的屁股的手抽走过后邕圣祐往下一坐就进入到了前所未有的深度，蹭过前列腺时快感冲上脑袋，让他忍不住挺着肚子在他胯上寻找欢愉，小幅度地动了起来。姜丹尼尔看着爱人那么主动就享受了这一个自己被服侍的时刻，不料负重让他软下的腰没一会就发酸，他软软地捶了一下姜丹尼尔的胸。  
“你动动腰啊混蛋。”

 

两人的动作契合着，每一次都顶到了最深处，姜丹尼尔看着动情的邕圣祐忍不住吻上他的唇，把他所有被撞碎的呻吟都吞尽自己的腹里，接吻的水声、抽插的水声配着床脚摇动的声音，午夜无灯的卧室里春光乍泄，一室旖旎，两人一夜无眠。

 

-完-


End file.
